


I'll Always Love You

by theamericanidjit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamericanidjit/pseuds/theamericanidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally admits his feelings for Castiel and they pursue a romantic relationship for three years, when on their anniversary, Dean takes Castiel out for a special evening and decides to pop the 'big question.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You

It’d been three years exactly since Dean had finally told Castiel how he felt about him.  
Dean had never been one to want to discuss his feelings. “No chick-flick moments”, he’d always said. He didn’t want to admit that the strong, brave Winchester loved someone. Not just loved. He was unconditionally, irrevocably, madly in love with Castiel. Not just someone, either. Not just a man, an angel of the Lord. Dean Winchester was not gay. That’s for certain. He enjoyed naked women entirely too much to be gay, but Castiel was different. He hadn’t fallen in love with his penis; he fell in love with the beautiful angel. Typically, Dean would have never admitted that he loved a man, let alone an angel, but he just couldn’t take it anymore. He and Castiel had been sitting on the couch in the bunker, watching “Mean Girls” (Cas picked it – shut your mouth) when Dean decided that he had to reveal his true feelings.  
“I don’t understand, Dean. Why would they make a wig out of someone’s mother’s chest hair? I figured people would find that rather…repulsive.”  
“They’re joking, Cas.” Dean laughed. “It’s not really her mom’s chest hair. It’s not even really a wig.”  
“Oh.” Castiel looked down at his hands blushing, slightly embarrassed about his mistake.  
“You’re adorable, you know that?” Dean smiled, looking him directly in the eyes as Castiel looked up from his hands.  
“What?” Castiel asked, more than certainly confused.  
“Castiel, I’ve got to get this off my chest. It’s been bothering me since I first discovered it was you who rescued me from Hell. Since the first time I saw you.”  
Castiel instantaneously put on his guard. Dean never called him by his full name. Never. Not unless he was extremely pissed off.  
“I suppose, Dean. If it will make you feel better.” Castiel responded, hoping the hunter’s news wouldn’t be bad.  
“Cas. I-I love you, man. I don’t know when it started. I don’t know how it happened. But I do. So freakin’ much. You’re everything I ever wanted. At first I thought it was just our ‘profound bond’ getting to me, but man. I love you.” Dean stuttered, looking away from Castiel’s piercing blue eyes. He could feel his face heat up and redden with embarrassment.  
“As an angel of the Lord, I wasn’t sure what love was, Dean. I knew I loved my Father, and my brothers, but I didn’t know of human love. Not until I came across you, Dean Winchester. You showed me what love was. I now understand, because I also love you, Dean.”  
That was all Dean needed to hear. He grabbed the angel’s trench coat, pulled him close and crushed his lips against his own. Cas had never kissed anyone before, but he was a fast learner. He retaliated by opening his mouth to allow the hunter entry. Pulling away from Castiel’s lips, Dean smiled, happily. It was one of the first genuine smiles he’d had in a long time, because then, sitting right there on the bunker couch, watching some stupid teen-girl movie with his angel, he was happy. Castiel tilted his head in confusion and asked Dean what all of this meant.  
“I guess this means I have a boyfriend.” Dean laughed, smirking at the angel. “Son of a bitch. I have an angel boyfriend.” Dean pulled his angel’s head down and kissed his ruffled, messy hair.  
“I’m very glad you told me this, Dean. I’ve loved you for a very long time.” Castiel told Dean, looking up at him, meeting his blue eyes with Dean’s green.  
“You and me both, angel.”  
Dean and Cas both cuddled on the couch and continued to watch Mean Girls when Sam stumbled through the bunker door, carrying groceries.  
“It’s about damn time you two realized you were crazy for each other.” Sam said, laughing happily. “It’s almost adorable, you know.”  
“Shut it, Sammy.” Dean threatened, not wanting to hear any crap from Sam. “Come watch this stupid movie with us.” Sam hopped on the couch next to them and Dean snuggled closer to his angel, intertwining their fingers. Maybe life wasn’t so terrible, after all.

 

 

~

 

 

Here Dean and Castiel were, three years later on their anniversary. Dean planned a fancy, romantic evening for his lover and himself. They had just taken a walk in the city park, walking closely together to share body heat, feeling the cold chill of winter beneath their coats. They were now sitting at Castiel’s favorite restaurant.  
“Order anything you want, handsome. I don’t care how much it is.” Dean said, smiling at his gorgeous boyfriend.  
“Okay.” Castiel took Dean’s hand from across the table and rubbed his thumb across it, smiling.  
The hunter and the angel ordered their food and two glasses of wine for their celebratory evening. Castiel excused himself to go to the restroom to wash up and Dean then deciphered a plan. He’d been planning to propose to Castiel for the past few weeks. He wanted to hide the ring. Dean decided to just say ‘screw it’ and he put the ring in Castiel’s glass of wine.  
When Cas returned, the first thing he did was take a few sips of wine. Dean’s palms became sweaty, his face hot. He heart began to beat quickly.  
Castiel felt something strange and metal in his mouth. Definitely not wine. He reached in his mouth with a finger and pulled out a gold band and looked at it, puzzled.  
“Dean?”  
Dean removed himself from his chair and got down on one knee. If he was going to do this, damn it, he was going to do it right.  
“Cas, my one and only, my angel, will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Dean asked, smiling up at his love.  
Tears filled Castiel’s eyes and he cupped Dean’s face with his hands. “Dean…”  
“Will you marry me, baby?” Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s, feeling his warmth.  
Castiel pulled Dean up to standing level and kissed him softly, sweetly, and gently.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Dean laughed, not noticing that the entire restaurant had been watching. Cheering and applause came from the unknown audience and the couple couldn’t help but smile.  
“How about we get out of here?” Castiel asked, taking Dean’s hand in his own, leading him to exit the restaurant.

 

 

~

 

  
That night, the couple made love.  
Afterwards, Dean decided to take a shower and go to bed. The angel lay in bed awake, waiting his hunter’s return. Dean came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed with his fiancé. He soon drifted off to sleep, wrapping his arms around Castiel.  
At around 2 in the morning, the hunter awoke, tossing and turning. He’d been sleeping restlessly, hardly sleeping at all. Cas noticed his distress and cuddled him closer. “Shhh. Go back to sleep.” The angel whispered, stroking Dean’s hair.

 

~

 

 

Dean woke up a second time, lying on his stomach at about 4 o’clock. He was cold. He reached out, seeking Castiel’s warmth, but felt nothing but empty bed. He rolled over onto his back and saw that Cas was gone. The hunter went into panic mode. Castiel never left in the middle of the night. Even though the angel never slept, he always stayed with Dean overnight. He was there when Dean went to sleep, and there when he woke up. Dean’s heart began racing, his breathing becoming fast and heavy. He felt something trickle down his forehead. He pulled his arm from underneath the covers and felt it. It was warm. He looked at his fingers, trying to figure out what it was. He could see it well enough. He knew the smell, the feel, the look of it all too well. It was blood. Dean looked up and saw his new fiancé, the love of his life, his angel, on the ceiling. As if on cue, flames erupted and engulfed Castiel’s still body.  
Hot tears streamed from Dean’s eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.  
“CAS!! No. Not you, Cas. No, no, no, no.” Dean screamed at the ceiling, crying harder than he’d ever cried before, punching the bed. Sam heard Dean's howls and came scrambling into his room to find his brother lying on the floor beside his bed, sitting with his knees up sobbing uncontrollably, muttering, "I’ll always l-love you, Cas. N-no matter what. Forever. “

Dean Winchester never saw his angel again.


End file.
